


Three Ships, One Night

by Medie



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Person of Interest (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 25 Characters Meme, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following one person puts John in position to see something interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ships, One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 Characters Meme. The numbers gave me John Marcone, Molly Hooper, and John Reese.

The number isn't American. Isn't even a social security number. It's--"A passport, Mr. Reese. One issued to a Molly Hooper of London, England to be precise." Finch goes silent in John's ear with that pronouncement, his consternation a physical presence at John's shoulder. 

"Something wrong, Finch?" 

"...I don't know."

Well, that's a first. John decides to take it as reassurance that Finch sounds more fascinated than truly worried. He's not sure he likes the idea of what might worry a man like Finch. 

"So, what do we know about Ms. Hooper?"

"Doctor, actually," Finch says. "And that is a difficult question. Dr. Hooper is employed at a hospital in London." John decides to forgo the obvious sarcasm as the elaboration to that comment is swiftly incoming. "Unremarkable as these things go, if you ignore her association with a consulting detective there. The man has somewhat unclear ties to the British government." 

"Define unclear ties," John says, breaking away from the crowd to slip into step behind the young Dr. Hooper. Molly is dragging a wheeled case behind her, small for an international trip, but hasn't paid any attention to the baggage carousel. It would seem her little case is it. 

There is the chance she's aware she's being followed, but he doesn't think the good doctor is quite that good an actress. 

"Finch?"

Finch makes a soft noise of annoyance and John grins a little at that. "The kind of unclear that comes with active muddying of the waters. Someone within the British government doesn't want anyone knowing Mr. Holmes' affiliation to them."

"Huh. Holmes?" 

"You know the name?"

"There was a man, once upon a time, I had a few encounters with his people. One of them slipped once." John lets himself grin a little. "I never saw that man again, but his boss? That Mr. Holmes seemed to have quite a bit of influence."

"Enough that any connection to him would put Dr. Hooper on someone's radar? Oh, wait, no. Dr. Hooper, it seems, was unlucky in love. Something--well, this doesn't make much sense at all." Finch's annoyance is palpable now. "Her detective acquaintance seems to have taken his own life in the midst of a scandal."

"Seems to? You think something's not adding up?"

"I think it's quite convenient that Dr. Hooper suddenly takes an international trip just weeks after the postmortem of said suicide." Finch pauses. "If I'm this curious after just a cursory glance at the data, then it seems likely that someone with more at stake--"

"Would want to know what the good doctor can tell them." 

"Well, then, I guess we'll be keeping an eye on Molly--" John stops mid-sentence and mid-stride, his eyes fixing on a familiar face in the crowd. 

"Something wrong, Mr. Reese? John?"

"Elias." 

"Where?" 

John tears his eyes away from the mobster to check on Molly. She's taking a seat in a restaurant, leaning down to rub at her feet. He follows her into the restaurant, sitting close enough to clone her phone while he keeps an eye on Elias.

And friend. 

"Well, now, this is interesting," he says, leaning forward. Elias is shaking the hand of a taller man. Green eyes, well-cut suit, face that catches John's attention. He's seen the man in more than a few newspaper articles. 

"What is, Mr. Reese?"

"Elias is meeting with John Marcone."

"John Marcone? Gentleman Johnny? Isn't he--"

"The don of Chicago? Yes, Finch, yes he is. Figures, Elias has probably got Marcone's action figure at home somewhere. Wonder how those two met up?" John pauses, ordering a coffee from the bored waiter. "Think you can dig out a connection?

"I believe I already have. I've been doing a little digging. It's taken some time, but Charlie Burton spent several years working in Chicago. Just before he came back to New York and started teaching." 

"So Elias spent several years living in Chicago...."

"...learning from the master. Marcone's considered virtually untouchable. Not even the FBI wants a piece of him and with good reason." Finch's frown is audible. "He's quite successfully managed to put law enforcement into somewhat of a rather unenviable position."

"Profits are up, but the collateral damage from crime is down." John felt a twist in his gut. Disgust. He didn't want to see what would happen if Elias achieved the kind of success in New York that Marcone had with Chicago. "The New York and Chicago outfits working together. Well, that isn't worrying at all." 

"Terrifying, is more like," Finch says. "But, unfortunately, we'll have to worry about that later." 

John sips his coffee and looks at Molly. She's frowning at a lanky man sitting down at the table with her. 

"Yes, it seems as though she's met a friend." 

Time to figure out which one is friend or foe. 

He reaches for his phone. "I'm sending you a face." 

Snapping the picture, he turns his head in time to see Elias and Marcone, their entourages falling into step around them, disappear in the crowd. 

_Next time_...


End file.
